In an integrated circuit device acting at a high speed such as the CPU or another LSI, power lines are shared in a form branched from a common power source among a plurality of circuit blocks in the integrated circuit. When a number of elements in the circuit blocks are simultaneously switched at a high speed, high currents are extracted all at once from the power source so that the fluctuations of the power voltage become a kind of noise. Thus, there arises a problem that the noise is propagated to the individual circuit blocks through the power lines. It is, therefore, effective for suppressing the noise propagation among the blocks due to the power voltage fluctuations that decoupling capacitors for lowering the power impedances are disposed in the individual circuit blocks. On the other hand, a bypass capacitor (as commonly called the “passcon”) for eliminating the foreign noises such as the surge noises in an AC filtering manner may be provided in a similar connection mode.
In the case of the large-scale integrated circuit such as the CPU, the number of circuit blocks to be packaged and the number of power terminals or ground terminals are increasing so that the terminal distance becomes shorter and shorter. The decoupling capacitor has to be electrically connected with each power line to each circuit block. It is not only difficult for the mounting technique but also contrary to the tendency to a smaller size that the capacitors are individually electrically connected with the integrated circuit having the numerous terminals condensed.
In JP-A-2003-142624 and “Developments of Low Inductance Thin Film Decoupling Capacitor” by Kazuaki Kurihara, Electronics Mounting Technique, Vol. 19 (2003). No. 1, pp. 50, therefore, there is disclosed a thin film decoupling capacitor, in which ferroelectric thin films and metallic thin films are laminated and in which a number of capacitor terminals electrically connected individually with condensed integrated circuit side terminals are made by using the photolithography technique. In a high frequency region (especially at 100 MHz or higher) where the noise problem due to the power voltage fluctuations at a high-speed switching time comes out in the open, the weight of an inductive reactance term occupying the power impedance becomes serious. It is, therefore, effective for reducing the power impedance that the distance between the power terminals to electrically connect with the decoupling capacitors and the ground terminals is as short as possible. When the inductance at the terminals portions rises, it is coupled to the capacity component of the decoupling capacitors thereby to cause a resonance point. This causes a problem that the band width for a sufficient impedance reducing effect is narrowed. It is, therefore, advantageous for contributing to the intrinsic purpose such as the power impedance reduction and its widening that a thin film capacitor having a short terminal distance is manufactured by utilizing the photolithography technique, as described above.